


Lionhearted

by Talokina



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they are so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two times Lothar visits Khadgar in Karazhan and the one time Khadgar visits Lothar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionhearted

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie and I just had to write something about them. 
> 
> Blizzard, I want that second movie. I need it.

„My queen has asked for me?” Lothar asks as he steps into the throne room, where his sister sits on the throne, holding herself like the true, good leader she is.

“Yes. Your queen, but also your sister.” Taria smiles at him, but her eyes can’t hide the sadness inside of her. “How are you?

“I’m doing perfectly great.” A good man would talk with his sister, find solace in their shared grief. Unfortunately, that good man was currently drowned in ale.

“I have a request. Go visit Khadgar, will you? He might feel lonely.” A hidden message is hidden behind his sister’s words. She aks him to check out if everything is all right. Nobody wants a second corrupted guardian.

“I will. We can’t have our young guardian feel lonely, can we?” Lothar quirks an eyebrow and turns around to leave, hiding the smile from her. She probably noticed it anyway.

* * *

It feels just like yesterday when he flew to Karazhan, looking for Medivh. Lothar can’t hate his friend, no matter how hard he tries. Instead he misses him, and deeply regrets what has happened to him.

The tower was silent, but that was no surprise. Lothar quickly tells his griffon to wait for him and stay vigilant before entering.

“Kid?” He shouts, hoping that his voice could be heard throughout the tower. After climbing too many damn stairs, he watches out of the window and sees the mage in the garden, a shovel in his hand. He rushes down just in time to see Khadgar press down the remaining soil.

“Lothar. I didn’t expect you to be here.” Khadgar looks puzzled, brushing away some sweat with the back of his hand. He could have used magic, but he didn’t.

“So you buried him.” Lothar replies. Khadgar winces slightly, but nods. They both stare at the grave in silence. Lothar had seen too many graves in the last time, too many…

“He deserves it. It just felt right.” Khadgar says after a while. “Do you have any suggestions on what to write on the tombstone?” The question catches Lothar off guard and he ponders, letting memories of the former guardian fill his head.

“Here lies Medivh, guardian, friend to many, and ally of the alliance. May he rest easy now.” Lothar tells the new guardian, whose eye flash blue as he burns the words into the stone.

“Let’s go.” Lothar hasn’t forgotten the reason why he had come here in the first place, namely to look after the mage. “I want the whole tour through this place. I was never shown the whole tower.”

While he listened to Khadgar recite all the marvels of Karazhan, Lothar can’t help but feel joy bubble inside of him. Khadgar is doing fine.

* * *

This time, he doesn’t wait until Taria asks him to check out Khadgar, he just tells her straight away. She doesn’t even try to hide his smirk. His sister just knows him too well.

Instead of the garden, he finds Khadgar in the library, floating, along with a lot of books, some stools, and even a massive mahogany table.

“How are you faring, oh mighty guardian?” Lothar grins at the mage, who just keeps spinning around.

“Haha very funny.” Khadgar scowls at him before letting out a deep sigh. “Levitation spell gone wrong. I messed up gravity in this place. If only I could find the spell to reverse it!”

“Let me help you.” Keeping a safe distance from the perimeter in which the magic is working, Lothar starts tossing the books scattered on the ground to Khadgar.

“No, the book should be red, with a golden font.” The floating mage tells him. After what felt like the thousandth book, they finally got it right. Blue light fills the room and he hears Khadgar recite the spell. But both of them had been so focused on finding the spell that they didn’t think about what would happen next.

Battle reflexes kick in as Lothar dives to catch the falling mage, who seems to be too appalled to use magic on his own. Khadgar doesn’t feel too heavy in his arms and fortunately he was floating next to him. Lothar doesn’t want to imagine what would happened otherwise.

“Good thinking.” Khadgar breathes. They were looking at each other and Lothar hopes that the mage doesn’t have some mind-reading spell. Lothar himself can’t sort out all the feelings that are running through him at his moment. He puts the new guardian back on his feet and cuffs his ears.

“Ow!” Khadgar whines, “What was that for?”

“Risking your life like that. Stormwind needs you alive.” Not only Stormwind, but Lothar keeps that for himself.

“I’ll be more careful next time.” The new guardian grumbles. “But hey, if I ever need to reverse gravity, I now know how to do it.”

“You’re going places, kid.” Lothar shakes his head in disbelief. This mage will never make his life easy or peaceful, and Lothar is glad for this.

* * *

Lothar was about to go to his usual tavern when blue light starts to fill his bedchamber and a figure steps out of it. Dagger still in hand, he pushes the intruder against the wall and makes sure he can’t move.

“Well that’s a nice welcome.” Khadgar deadpans and Lothar notices the last remaining azure leave the mage’s eyes.

“Damn kid, did nobody tell you not to sneak on a warrior?” Lothar growls as he releases him. For this moment, they had been wonderfully close. 

“Well I’m sure they tell the same story about not sneaking on a mage.” Khadgar replies, rubbing his neck.

“Why are you here anyway? Is something wrong?” Lothar asks and the mage quickly shakes his head.

“No, everything’s fine. I haven’t found her yet, and the orcs seem to be moving south.” Khadgar doesn’t have to say her name and Lothar is glad he doesn’t. The name of the murderer of his king, no his friend, doesn’t deserve to be named.

“Why are you here then?” Lothar inquires and notices the guardian’s ears turn red.

“Well I was bored, and a little bit lonely to be honest, and I thought I might come to you.” The words seem to burst out of Khadgar’s mouth and Lothar almost didn’t hear it.

“Great decision. What took you so long?” Lothar gives the fidgeting mage a charming smile and watches, with more than just a little satisfaction, Khadgar’s cheek turn red. He takes Khadgar’s hand and guides him out of his house. The mage gently squeezes his hand and leans closer.

It is time to show the guardian the wonders of Stormwind.


End file.
